Payback 2014
Payback 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on June 1, 2014 at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois It was the second event under the Payback chronology, with the event having originated in 2013. Nine matches (including the pre-show) took place at the event. There were two main events. The first main event saw John Cena defeat Bray Wyatt in a Last Man Standing Match to culminate their feud. The second main event saw The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose) defeat Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista) in a No Holds Barred Six man tag team elimination match. It was the first event since TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012 that the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was not defended at the event. Current champion Daniel Bryan, however, was present at the event, despite having neck surgery and was coaxed by Stephanie McMahon to surrender his Title or his wife Brie Bella will be fired. Brie Bella eventually sacrificed her job to ensure her husband's title reign would continue and then slapped Stephanie McMahon. Background Payback featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into the event was between Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista) and The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns). After losing to them at Extreme Rules, Evolution continued to feud with The Shield. The following night on Raw, Triple H forced Dean Ambrose to defend his United States Championship in a 20-man battle royal, which was won by Sheamus. The Shield then fought The Wyatt Family later in the night; just as things turned in The Shield's favor, Evolution came out and distracted The Shield, allowing Bray Wyatt to pick up the win for the Wyatt Family by pinning Roman Reigns. Evolution then assaulted The Shield and hit Roman Reigns with The Shield's signature triple powerbomb. The following week, The Shield challenged Evolution to a rematch at Payback, which Evolution accepted. It was announced following week on Raw that the match at Payback will be a No Holds Barred Six-Man Elimination Tag Team match. Since costing him title matches at the Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber, The Wyatt Family have been feuding with John Cena. This led to several matches at subsequent events, with Cena defeating Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania XXX in a singles match and Wyatt winning a Steel Cage match at Extreme Rules via escaping from the cage. On the May 12 edition of Raw, Wyatt challenged Cena to a Last Man Standing match, which was accepted by Cena on the May 16 edition of SmackDown. On the May 19 edition of Raw, there were three Beat the Clock challenge matches to determine a new number one contender to face Bad News Barrett for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Payback. The matches were Big E vs Ryback, Rob Van Dam vs. Alberto Del Rio, and Dolph Ziggler vs. Mark Henry. Big E beat Ryback to set a time of 5:02; Van Dam defeated Del Rio and set a new time of 4:15, and Ziggler and Henry wrestled to a time limit draw. This gave RVD the win and the title shot. Sheamus defended his United States Championship against Cesaro at Payback. The two wrestlers fought to a double countout on the May 13 episode of Main Event. On the [[May 19, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|May 19 episode of Raw]], Cesaro defeated Sheamus in a non-title rematch due to some slight interference from Cesaro's manager Paul Heyman, setting up the title match at the PPV. Paige defended her WWE Divas Championship against Alicia Fox at Payback. The two divas faced each other on the [[May 12, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|May 12 episode of Raw]], which Paige won, and on the May 19 episode of Raw, which Fox won. Current WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan announced on May 12th on Raw that he would have to go into surgery for his neck on the 15th of that week. Because of this Stephanie McMahon suggested that Daniel Bryan would have to surrender the title if he cannot return to action by the pay-per-view where he was originally scheduled to defend against Kane. While his surgery was successful, it was still unknown if Bryan could compete for the title so McMahon gave him another week to surrender the title. On the May 26 edition of Raw, Bryan stated that while he found no shame in dropping the title due to injury, he did not want to give it to McMahon after everything he's been through. Upset at this, she gave Bryan one more chance to give her the title saying that if he does not surrender the title to her by the pay-per-view, she would fire his wife Brie Bella. On the May 26 episode of Raw, Zack Ryder celebrated Memorial Day by coming out with an American flag before facing Rusev. Rusev defeated Ryder via submission, but refused to let go after the bell rang until Big E came in, eventually knocking Rusev out of the ring. This set up a match between both men at Payback. El Torito and Hornswoggle would continue their feud. They previously fought at Extreme Rules in the first ever WeeLC match which saw Torito defeat Hornswoggle. Hornswoggle put forth a Mask vs. Hair match wagering his hair against El Torito's mask which took place on the pre-show. El Torito won and he shaved Hornswoggle's hair immediately after match. Event In the Kickoff Show, El Torito defeated Hornswoggle in a Mask vs. Hair match on the Pre-Show. Torito, along with Diego and Fernando, then shaved the top of Hornswoggle's head bald. In the undercard matches, Sheamus defeated Cesaro with a small package pin to retain the United States Championship. RybAxel defeated the Brotherhood when Ryback pinned Cody Rhodes with Shell Shock. Rusev defeated Big E by submission with the Accolade. Bo Dallas versus Kofi Kingston went to a no contest due to Kane interfering and attacking Kingston. Bad News Barrett defeated Rob Van Dam to retain the Intercontinental Championship after a Bull Hammer. Following that, a segment occurred where Brie Bella refused to let Daniel Bryan relinquish his WWE World Heavyweight Championship to Stephanie McMahon. Instead, she slapped McMahon and proclaimed that she 'quit' WWE. In the next match, John Cena buried Bray Wyatt under multiple equipment cases to win a Last Man Standing match which featured the interference of the rest of the Wyatt Family and the Usos. Paige defeated Alicia Fox via the Scorpion Cross Lock submission. In the main event, the Shield defeated Evolution in a No Holds Barred elimination tag match with no Shield members eliminated. Results ; ; *Kick Off Show: El Torito (w/ Diego & Fernando) defeated Hornswoggle (w/ Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) in a Hair vs. Mask Match (7:10) *Sheamus © defeated Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) to retain the WWE United States Championship (11:38) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated Cody Rhodes & Goldust (7:49) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big E (3:40) *Bo Dallas vs. Kofi Kingston ended in a No Contest (0:32) *Bad News Barrett © defeated Rob Van Dam to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (9:32) *John Cena defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) in a Last Man Standing Match (24:24) **If John Cena had lost, His feud with the Wyatt Family would have continued into the next Pay Per View. Since John Cena won, The feud ended after the Pay Per View. *Paige © defeated Alicia Fox to retain the WWE Divas Championship (6:37) *The Shield (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) defeated Evolution (Triple H, Batista & Randy Orton) in a No Holds Barred Elimination Match (31:35) No Holds Barred Six-Man Elimination Tag Team match Other on-screen talent Also See *WWE Payback *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History DVD release * Payback on DVD External links * Payback 2014 Official Website * Payback 2014 pre-show at CAGEMATCH.net * Payback 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Payback 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Fallout on WWE Network Category:WWE Payback Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events